Kingdom Hearts: A Tale of Two Hearts
by Anime Artist 2013
Summary: What happens to Sora when he learns the past? Enter if you dare... -Not much Sora, mainly Terra, Ven, and Aqua.-
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write this after my best friend, who we will call AA inspired me by writing so good ;p**

Kingdom Hearts: A Tale of Two Hearts

Prologue

Looking at the sky, you remember everything. Every fight, every slash, every friend. Adventures like this come maybe once in a lifetime. All my friends are always there for me. You know that you need them, especially now, in the time of darkness.

"Sora, Sora? Are you there?" Kairi called from a distance.

"I'm over here!" I called back.

"There you are! Here, read this message again, something strange happened to it." She replied.

Sora read the letter aloud.

_Sora, Riku, Kairi _

_**"A new enemy is unfolding, a creature, far more powerful than the Heartless or the Nobodies. Ten years ago, three heroes by the names of Terra, Aqua, and Ven fought them. They had greater adventures than you could ever dream. They were, the ultimate Keyblade masters. I was still training with Master Yen Sid while of this was going on. You need to learn more, go to Yen Sid, he will give you more answers."**_

"That last sentence wasn't there before, I wonder how it get there?" Sora asked, with a puzzled expression.

"I was hoping you knew… lets go ask Riku!"

A while later…

"Riku! Riku!" Kairi called.

"Oh hey guys!" he replied,

"Read this!" I handed him the letter.

Riku was busy reading, cracking a little smile near the end.

"It looks like little Sora has another adventure on his hands, some people get all the luck."

"Well, do you guys want to come with me? It's just a short ride to Twilight Town."

"Sure!" Kairi and Riku both said together.

In the gummi ship

"It's a good thing Donald and Goofy left us the gummi ship." I said.

Riku was piloting this time he was a better driver. I remember on our first adventure I crashed landed on a world.

"Umm Sora? Sooorrrrrrrraaa? Are you okay?"

"SSSSSHHH! I'm having a flashback!"

"Oh alright than, it gives me more time to think about Riku…" Kairi said.

"Excuse me?" Riku asked.

"Oh umm nothing. Yeah umm, how much longer until we're there?"

"About three minutes…" Riku replied.

At Yen Sid's Tower

"It's time to climb the tower." Riku exclaimed.

"If only the girl with long hair was here…" Kairi said, looking disappointed.

"Whatever, lets go." I said.

The tower was large and very tall. Climbing it could take anywhere between two minutes, to two hours. Yen Sid was a master of magic. He taught the king himself.

"We are almost at the top, are you guys ready?" I asked.

"No…" Kairi said.

"Fine go back down." Riku replied, grinning.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Kairi wailed.

"I was just messing with you."

"Oh alright!" Kairi said, skipping.

"She's all sorts of special today." Riku whispered in my ear.

"Mmhmm."

**In Yen Sid's room**

"Sora, I was expecting you, please sit."

Sora sat while Riku and Kairi were waiting in the hall.

"I suppose you know why I am here?" Sora said, almost a whisper.

"Yes, lets get down to it then. Long ago, a war of Keyblades shook all worlds. Three heroes, who you know the name of, fought an old man.

"You will find out who he is, once you study this book."

Yen Sid handed me a large book.

"You want me to read all of this? This is my MISSION!" I yelled.

"Well yeah, what did you expect? You already had two give someone else a chance!"

"Okay, Okay I will read it, bye!" And with that, I left.

On the gummi ship

I was reading, Riku and Kairi talking, when it happened. Everything went dark, I couldn't breathe. I collapsed on the floor.

**That was fun! Please rate and review are something like that! After Chapter one is up, I might not update this much, bc I am making an Avatar story bc OF ALL THE CLIFF HANGERS!! ZUKO'S MOM? AZULA! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM? I hope they will explain some day...**


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: A Tale of Two Hearts

Kingdom Hearts: A Tale of Two Hearts

Chapter 1

You know what it's like? Having to fight day in and day out, and a huge chance you might not even win? That's how I feel every day. I used to just look in the stars, and I would see everything I knew I should be. It's to bad nothing is like that anymore.

Dreams are a silly thing too. Why bother dreaming, when you can act out them? Simple. Nobody can do that. Nobody, but Ven. His and my best friend Aqua, fight for our lives everyday. My name is Terra, and it's time for this all to end.

**Later that same day…**

**Aqua's POV**

"Aqua help!" screamed Ven, heartless surrounding him.

"I'm on my way!" I yelled back.

I went towards Ven, as fast as I could. The forest seemed darker than usual tonight. The leaves stirring in the wind, making me jump at every sound. I wasn't used to having all this fighting. Around a year ago, heartless didn't exist. To many of them exist today; there is always trouble around here. It seems like almost all of them are here now.

"Please hurry!" Ven called, almost shaking.

"I'm trying!" I called back.

I pulled out my Keyblade, a long, beautiful blade. It sparkled in the light, wait, it's night, why is there light? At the moment I looked ahead and saw Ven glowing.

"What in the world-?"

Before I could finish an old man was staring back at me. His hand was glowing the same color as Ven.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, shocked.

"Very simple young one, draining his memories. He is the key to my destruction in the future." The man replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, horrified.

"Muhaha, all will become clear in time young one."

"I'm only young to you old man." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

"Heartless, be gone!"

Then he was gone.

"Ven!" I screamed.

I ran over to him, faster than when he was in trouble. He was lying on the ground, eyes closed and barely breathing.

"Ven you have to get up!" I whispered, tears in my eye.

"Huh, wha?" Ven awakened.

"Ven you're okay!" I exclaimed.

"Who are you?"

**At the House**

**Ven's POV**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, even though I don't know _who_ I am.

"To our home." The woman with blue hair replied.

"Our? I live with you?"

"Not just me, come one, I'll show you!"

The woman with blue hair took me to her home. The house a little run down, probably from old age, but was still nice. I could tell it just had a new paint job, and was looking nice.

"This place is, amazing!" I whispered to myself.

"Please come in!" The woman with blue hair laughed.

When they got inside, a man with brown hair was staring back at me.

"Why hello Ven." He said.

"Ven, is that my name?"

"Well of course? What's wrong?"

"An old man drained his memories." The woman with blue hair told him.

"…" Ven was shocked.

"Are… are you joking?" The man with brown hair asked.

"I wish… anyway, I'm Aqua and that's Terra and…"

She was cut off by Ven looking horrified and falling to the floor.


End file.
